Fête à Konoha
by Takomaki
Summary: Une fête à Konoha qui est un pur délire ! CHAP5 UP : La fête dégénère... tout ça par amour?
1. Préparatifs fastidieux Part1

**Fête à Konoha**

**Auteur : **Takomaki

**Genre : **Humour

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...mais je m'aproprie Neji XD

**Blabla :** Ben ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic sur Naruto... où on voit pas beaucoup Naruto lol

Cela se passe à la Next Gen, mais avant l'affaire Akatsuki (je m'arrange ! C'est intemporel ! Mais ils ont quand même 15 et 16 ans les persos !)

**Couples :** lisez et vous verrez, j'aime bien garder le mystère

_Edit et Correction le 17/07/07_

* * *

**_Chap1 : Préparations fastidieuse (part1)_**

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle braillait de partout, des papiers importants volaient dans tout le bureau, et les livres étaient entassés sur le bureau derrière lequel Tsunade, appelée aussi Godaime ou Hokage-sama était entrain de ronfler bruyament quand Shizune apparue.

- Tsunade-sama, reveillez-vous ! Tsunade-sama ! Ils sont-là !

- Hein ? ... Qu'est-ce qu...

- Oh hé ! La vielle !

Naruto entra en trombe, tel une troupeau de buffles, dans le bureau de l'Hokage endormi tel un...

- Parresseuse ! Et ça se dit être Hokage... dit Naruto en faisant une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte espèce de mioche ?!

Tsunade avait visiblement repris ses esprits et mit son pied sur la table. D'un seul coup elle vira tout les livres sur son bureau.

- Tsunade... dit Shizune d'un air désespéré.

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Tsunade.

Les ninjas s'exécutère sur le champ.

- Bon je vous ais appelé car... vous savez il va y avoir une fête à Konoha... et je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, donc vous devrez faire les préparatifs et...

- Excusez-moi Tsunade-sama ! dit Lee d'un trait. Pourquoi "nous" ?

- Parce que nous manquons d'effectifs concernant...

- Justement si on manque d'effectifs pourquoi ne pas nous donner des mission plus importantes ? demanda Neji.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je disais, c'est qu'il manque des gens pour...

- Je veux une mission plus interresante ! râla Naruto.

- Naruto tais-toi ! souffla Sakura sentant la colère de l'Hokage monter.

- VOUS FEREZ CE QUE JE DIS ! C 'EST MOI L 'HOKAGE ICI ! hurla Tsunade en faisant trembler les parois de la pièce.

Tout le monde se tu imédiatemment.

- Vous allez faire les préparatifs, non par ce que c'est une mission de rang D, mais parce que Konoha est votre ville et tout le monde donne un coup de main ! dit Tsunade en un souffle.

- Que font Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei et les autres... ?(c'est à dire le type dont j'ai oublié le nom :p)

- Eux aussi aident, ils font rentrer le cirque au village...

- Le cirque ?

Naruto s'imaginait bien Kakashi avec des chimpazés, Sakura elle s'imaginait Kakashi avec des perroquets, Lee lui s'imaginait Gai entrain de combattre férocement un lion, Tenten s'imaginait Gai se faisant mordre par ce même lion, Hinata s'imaginait Kurenai en train de dresser des tigres blancs...

- Bon ça suffit, vous devez y aller par équipes ! Allez GO !

Naruto et Sakura devaient aller chercher des lanternes à un autre village avec...

- Vous ?

- Oui nous, pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

- Où tu vas toi ?

- Ici c'est Konoha !

- Oui, je vois c'est Konoha...

- Mais et toi ?

- Hein ? C'est l'Hokage qui nous as invités !

- On escorte le Kazekage !

Naruto fit un immense effort pour se souvenir combien de fois l'Hokage était partit de Konoha...

- Naruto ! Imbécile, c'est normal qu'ils soient là ! L'examen de Chuunin est dans quatre jours !

- Haaa...

- Désolé de vous interompre, mais on doit passer...

- C'est pas possible, dit Naruto à Kankuro.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ben c'est avec vous qu'on doit aller chercher les lanternes non ?

- Hein ?

- Naruto tu t'es sûrement trompé, on est pas de Konoha nous ? On a pas de missions aussi débiles ! dit Temari morte de rire.

- ...

Finalement Naruto et Sakura partirent seuls.

- Génial Sakura-chan ! Y'a que toi et moi ! Et le beau soleil en perpective !

- Baka ! Y'as pas de soleil ! Le ciel est couvert ! --"

Shikamaru, Ino et Choji se levaient les mains pour passer à...

- Table ! Mets-les là-bas...

- Pourquoi c'est nous qui devons nous occuper du bufet, c'est vraiment chiant... c'est un truc de femmes ça...

- Ne râle pas trop Shikamaru ! Le buffet va être merveilleux ! Y'aura des trucs roses et violets decoratifs et...

- Des chips, des hamburgers, des pizza, des sushis, de la viande...

- C'est quoi cette liste que tu fais Chôji ? demanda Shikamaru en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Chôji.

- Tiens Shikamaru, j'ai trouvé la liste des ingrédients à acheter ! dit Ino.

- Des ramens, des ramens, des ramens, des ramens, des ramens... Fait chier ! C'est la liste que Naruto nous as donné, ce con !

- Ah...

- Bon alors ça marche pour les hamburges, les pizzas et...

- Ca ne vas pas Chôji ? C'est trop gras pour des filles fines comme moi ! En revanche ça convient à Sakura ! Hahahaha !

- C'est ça misantrope !

- Pardon ?

- Hum non rien...

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Temari entra et admira le spectacle. Une trousse de maquillage à côté des légumes et Ino qui ressemblait étrangement à l'Aubergine, Chôji avec une liste de trois kilomètre, enroulé dedans, et Shikamaru avec un tablier rose bonbon.

- Hahahaha trop drôle !

- La honte, fais chier... je disait bien que c'était un truc de femmes...

- Alors le macho de service, ça fait quoi d'être touché dans son ego ?

- Tiens tu pourrais l'enfiler-toi ce tablier !

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Va savoir...

- Tss...

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous as plus... je l'avoue je l'ai fait un peu à l'arrache --"

Lisez la suite j'y mettrait + de coeur !


	2. Préparatifs fastidieux Part2

**Fête à Konoha**

**Auteur : **Takomaki

**Genre : **Humour

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...mais je m'aproprie Neji XD

**Blabla :** Et on entame le chapitre 2 ! Faut dire que j'improvise, j'ai pas trop d'idées --"

Pour Shikamaru qui se plaint j'hésite (j'aurais voulu mettre "je galère") entre "Fait chier" et "Galère" mais comme je lis pas trop le manga, je mets plutôt "Fait chier".

_Edit et correction le 17/07/07 _

* * *

**_Chap2 : Préparatifs fastidieux (partie2)_**

L'équipe de Shino, Kiba et Hinata devait se charger de la décoration, car un immense banquet allait être donné dans la plus grande place de Konoha.

- Akamaru non ne mange pas la nappe !

Akamaru pour une raison mystérieuse s'acharnait sur la nappe où étaient représentés pleins de petits clowns qui ressemblaient beaucoup à Naruto...o.O

- Hinata t'aurait pu choisir une autre nappe ! fit remarquer Kiba à sa coequipière.

- Désolée Kiba-kun... fit Hinata d'un air coupable.

- Ah, c'est pas grave tu sais... ajouta précipitamment Kiba en se sentant coupable à son tour.

- Moi je la trouve drôle cette nappe, fit Shino en apparaissant derrière Kiba qui sursauta. Elle ressemble à Naruto, c'est drôle ça...

Kiba et Hinata se regardèrent bizarrement, aucun d'eux n'avait imaginé que Shino ait un quelconque "sens de l'humour".

- On fait quoi alors pour la banderole ? demanda Shino.

- On pourrait... commença Hinata.

- Dis toujours, dit Kiba avec un sourire pour réconforter Hinata.

- On pourrait, dit Hinata d'un air plus ferme, on pourrait avec de la peinture faire une belle inscription avec de beaux dessins !

- Hinata, tu pourrais le faire, dit Shino.

- Oui, tu es douée pour le dessin !

Les joues d'Hinata rossirent légèrement et elle fit un sourire.

- Oui !

"Dans une contrée lointaine des explorateurs cherchaient une solution à leur problème ! La plus dure égnigme jamais posée dans l'histoire de Konoha devait être résolue par le jeune printemps !"

- Lee ! On est en été ! fit Tenten d'un ton trachant.

- Ah ! Je sais oui, l'année prochaine je refleurirais ! dit Lee.

Tenten s'imagina Lee en costume de fleur...--"

- Bon Neji tu as trouvé ? demanda Tenten à Neji.

- Humm non... je ne vois vraiment pas...

- On a qu'à déguiser Lee en fleur... et plus particulièrement en tournesol...

- Pardon ? dit Lee en sortant de son rêve.

- Laisse-tomber ! Si tu rêve trop, tu ne pourra pas nous aider ! lui reprocha Tenten.

- Mais Tenten...

- Evite d'être trop sévère avec lui... dit Neji.

- Mais Neji...

Kakashi qui passait par là s'incrusta.

- Alors vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé ?

- Et vous, vous êtiez pas sensé être avec les animaux du cirque ? demanda Tenten.

- Oui, mais on a eu une pause...

- AH ! KAKASHI, ENFIN JE TE TROUVE ! HAHAHAHA !

- Gai-sensei... (Tenten)

- Gai-sensei ! (Lee)

- ... (Neji)

- Après mon dur combat contre ce lion machiavélique... !

- C'était une peluche, coupa Kakashi en ouvrant un livre intitulé "Le paradis du Batifolage : les inédits".

- Bref, après mon dur combat contre la peluche, je reviens donner des conseils à vous mes élèves préférés ! s'exclama Gai.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'on est vos seuls élèves, dit Tenten le regardant d'un air désespéré.

Et comme Gai ne se laissait jamais démoraliser, il leur prosposa de faire une représentation d'une pièce sur lui ! En effet Neji, Lee et Tenten devaient se charger du spectacle du banquet.

- Attendez... une pièce uniquement sur vous ? demanda Tenten incrédule.

- Oh Gai-sensei ! Est-ce que je pourrais jouer votre rôle ?! demanda Lee tout exité.

- Non mais je rêve, fit Tenten en posant sa main sur son front. Et vous Kakashi-sensei vous en pensez quoi ?

Elle se retourna et ne trouva personne, Kakashi s'était fait la malle icognito. Puis se re-retourna vers Gai et Lee et vit qu'avec Neji ils étaient dans une grande discussion.

- Ca ne peut pas être possible, fit Neji, nous ne pourrons jamais faire une pièce de théatre sur _vous _!

- Et pourquoi pas ? fit Gai avec un sourire.

- Parce que ça n'intéressera persone...

- Moi ça m'intéresse ! fit Lee avec des flammes dans les yeux.

- Oui mais tu n'es pas "tout-le-monde"...

- Et si on faisait un spectacle de la danse du désert ? proposa Tenten pour les calmer.

- Nous pourrions... commença Neji.

- Gai-sensei ! Vous pourriez leur montrer votre technique secrète ! fit Lee plein d'espoir.

- On a qu'à plutôt... commença pour la deuxième fois Neji qui n'allais pas tarder à être interrompu.

BAM !

- Une technique secrète ne peux pas être dévoilée puisqu'elle est secrète ! fit Gai en donnant un grand coup sur la tête de Lee.

- Ecoutez, on peut...

- Mais bien sûr ! fit Lee impréssioné ignorant Neji.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M 'ECOUTER OUI ! hurla Neji qui en avait marre de se faire couper la parole.

Gai et Lee cessèrent imédiatement de parler.

- On va faire une démonstration de taijutsu !

- Quelle bonne idée Neji ! fit Tenten.

- Oui ! Bravo Neji, toutes mes félicitations ! fit Lee.

- Ces sont mes élèves ! fit Gai les larmes aux yeux, aux malheureuses personnes qui se trouvaient-là.

* * *

Naruto et Sakura s'arrètèrent au village Luminox pour acheter des lanternes dans une lanternerie du village. 

- Pourquoi ça s'apelle Lanternerie ? demanda Naruto ò.ó

- C'est le nom du magasin baka ! fit Sakura en entrant.

A peine avait-elle franchie le seuil de la porte qu'un type bizarre avec le bandeau ninja de Konoha s'incrusta dans le magasin.

- Changement de programme, fit le gars. Je m'occupe des lanternes et vous vous devez aller immédiatement à Konoha pour faire les costumes du spectacle de Taijutsu.

- Quoi ?

- Attendez, fit Sakura. On se casse les pieds à venir et maintenant vous nous dites de partir ?

- C'est ça oui, fit le gars, vous comprenez vite !

- Vous vous moquez de qui ! hurla Sakura.

"Des fois elle ressemble à la vieille, pensa Naruto. Elle fait peur..."

Malheureusement pour Sakura ils durent repartir à Konoha sans les lanternes.

* * *

- Donner moi le sel ! fit Ino. Les poivrons, les écrevisses, le miso, le curry, l'ail, les ognons, eau, huile, vinaigre, petits poids, oeufs, sofa, tofu, natto, ramens... ramens ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? fit Shikamaru à Temari qui les regardait et semblait s'amuser.

- Dommage que tu ais enlevé ce petit tablier rose qui te convenait si bien...

- Fait chier !

- Shikamaru il faut que tu me passe les ramens ! fit Ino impatiente. Ah, si seulement Sasuke-kun pouvait goûter à ma délicieuse nourriture...

- Tu rêve ! lança Shikamaru. Il s'est fait la malle et reviendra pas...

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais quand tu as échoué à ta mission, il y a 3 ans ? fit Temari avec un sourire en coin. Quand tu n'as pas pu "le" ramener...

- C'est bon, c'est chiant... Oh hé ! Ino, j'ai la flemme de te passer les ramens demande à Chôji... Bordel ! C'est qui qui a commandé des ramens ?

* * *

ATCHOUM !

- Naruto, tu as pris un rhume ? demanda Sakura.

- Non, c'est bizarre... j'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi...

- On sait jamais, prend cette fiole où il y a un potion anti-rhume.

- C'est pour ça, Sakura-chan, que tu es toujours en bonne santée !

- En quelque sorte oui...

* * *

Hinata amena une énorme banderole où était écrit "Welcome a fiesta von Konoha".

- Pourquoi c'est écrit en différentes langues ?

- Va savoir...

- J'aime beaucoup tes dessins en tout cas Hinata, dit Kurenai en arrivant.

- Kurenai-sensei !

- Je suis passé en coup de vent (c'est le cas de le dire) voir si tout allait bien, dit Kurenai.

- Ben ça va à merveille, fit Kiba. Merci...

- C'est quoi cette nappe horr...?

- Kurenai-sensei, c'est la nappe qu'à choisie Hinata... chuchota Kiba à Kurenai.

- Nappe originale ! corrigea Kurenai en faisant un sourire forcé. Tiens c'est drôle, elle ressemble étrangement à...

- Naruto ! finit Shino. C 'est drôle... Hahhaha

Kurenai fit un regard interrogateur à Kiba et Hinata disant "Depuis quand il rigole celui-là ?".

* * *

- Et un, deux, trois !

Tenten qui se croyait dans un balet se fit réprimender par Neji, et se concentra sur ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Tu utilisera tes armes, Lee quand à toi tu feras une démonstration de rapidité, dit Neji.

Gai avait disparu, ils pouvaient enfin être tranquilles.

- Et toi tu fais quoi Neji ? demanda avidement Tenten.

- Je dirigerais le groupe...

- Ooooh...

- Qui se charge des costumes ? demanda Neji.

- C'est Sakura et Naruto, étant donné que Sasuke a mis les voiles... répondit Tenten.

- Je crois que je vais aller leur dire un mot.

* * *

- Voila mon chef d'oeuvre ! fit Ino toute contente après avoir finit de faire la cuisine.

Shikamaru passa par là.

- C'est bien, maintenant tu refais la même chose pour 1 000 personnes.

- QUOI !

- Si tu utilisais plus ton cerveau (qui est nettement inférieur au mien), tu ferais un clonage de nourriture !

- Mais oui ! Shikamaru tu es un géni !

Ino sauta sur Shikamaru, Temari qui assista à la scène fit une grimace. Shikamaru s'en rendit compte.

- Et Sasuke alors ? fit Shikamaru d'un air ennuyé. C'est bon Ino lâche-moi les baskes, t'es chiante !

Ino finit par le lâcher et aller voir ce que faisait Chôji.

- ...le dessert ! avait-il répondu.

- Ca a l'air pas mal... Tu le clones et puis le tour est joué !

Shikamaru quand à lui s'allongea sur le banc de la cuisine.

- Alors monsieur le féneant, on laisse ses copains faire tout le travail ? le taquina Temari qui visiblement s'ennuyait un peu.

"Pire que ma mère..."

* * *

Ils avaient finis de mettre la table, l'équipe de Kurenai, et ils se reposaient, il était temps de se préparer.

- Quelle bonne idée les verres bleutés, dit Kurenai. Je pense qu'une robe de la même couleur t'irait bien.

Hinata rosit, elle n'y avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle allait mettre.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Kiba s'était assit avec Akamaru. Shino arriva.

- Tu as l'air nerveux, fit-il.

- Ben...

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

- Ben...

- Tu essaie de gagner du temps.

- Ben...

- Tu sais quelque chose au fond de toi.

- Ben...

- Tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.

- Ben...

- Tu as du mal car c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive.

- Ben...

- Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as aucune chance.

- Ben...

- Tu comprend que c'est autre personne qui est destinée à ça.

- Ben...

- Tu es amoureux d'Hinata.

- Ben...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- QUOI !?

* * *

Naruto tourna la tête, décidemment à chaque fois que tout était calme et que Sakura était gentille quelqu'un arrivait.

- Koa ? fit Naruto d'un air morose.

Neji haussa un sourcil, il savait que Naruto agissait souvent bizarrement.

- Je viens vous parler au sujet des costumes, fit Neji.

- Ah... fit Sakura. Que veux-tu ?

- Etant donné que c'est nous qui faisant le spectacle (malheureusement), nous nous réservons le droit de choisir les costumes, annonça Neji.

Il fouilla dans son sac et retira un parchemin.

- Tenten à dessinée (pas très bien) les habits, donc je compte sur vous.

- Ah...

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Euh...

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Mais c'est vraiment moche !

- Euh, ce que Naruto veut dire, c'est qu'on a du mal à comprendre... corrigea Sakura en donnant un coup de poing à Naruto.

- Tenten à euh... dessiné très rapidement donc, c'est normal que ça ne soit pas... que ça soit... si mal... fait ! N'en dis pas un mot à Tenten, mais c'est la pure vérité.

- J'arriverai à déchifrer le bruouillon de Tenten ! fit Sakura. Et à faire tes costumes...

Neji s'en alla satisfait, mais Sakura avait du boulot.

- Je sais pas trop coudre...

- Regarde Sakura-chan !

- Hein ?

- C'est une technique pour savoir coudre qu'une vieille m'avait apprise !

- BAKA ! Ce genre de technique n'existe pas ! Par contre je suis pour demander de l'aide !

- Oui je vais appeller la vielle (pas l'hokage) !

Après quelques heures tout le monde avait finit les préparations et étaient sur leurs trente-quatre pour fêter...quoi déjà ? KONOHA !

_à suivre... _

* * *

Déosolé, j'ai encore baclé... je suis vraiment désolé, mais sinon c'était pas de chapitre, alors bon je vais pas vous faire poireauter encore...

J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous semblez entoushiastes...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

tafolpamadlaine : déosolé, tu as du attendre...

Kago-chan : pour la prochaine fois, j'y mettrais du coeur...nan j'y en ais mis même si c'était rapide !

Popine : la voila, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (tu as totalement raison !)

Karasu999 : ça a pas été respecté, mais bon y'a la suite là !


	3. La fete : Part1

**Fête à Konoha**

**Auteur : **Takomaki

**Genre : **Humour

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...mais je m'aproprie Neji XD

**Blabla :** Désolée pour la longue mais alors L-O-N-G-U-E attentente ! uu"

Le début du spectacle va commencer !

_Edit et correction le 17/07/07 _

* * *

**_Chap3 : La fête : Part 1_**

- Tu crois que ça ira ?

- Mais oui !

- Et les cheveux comme ça !?

- ça va...

- Y'as même pas Sasuke alors...

- Ta Geule ! TT

Les filles étaient très nerveuses et se demandaient si leur travail avait été correctement fait, mais se souciaient encore plus de leurs apparence, surtout Ino.

- Hé Ino ça va, pas la peine de gesticuler partout alors que ta robe est bien... lança Temari.

Ino lui jeta un regard noir. Sakura se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir.

- Euh Sakura, toi qui connait bien Naruto-kun euh... est-ce que il aime le bleu ?

- Hein ? fit Sakura surprise par la question. Ben euh... je crois, mais je pense qu'il a une nette préférence envers le orange...

- Ah... mais je crois qu'on va quand même éviter le orange...

Les filles furent les premières à arriver sur les lieux et observèrent la décoration.

- Oh ! Ces petites lanternes sont très belles ! s'exclama Ino.

- Ouais ce sont les lanternes qu'on aurait du ramener avec Naruto... fit Sakura entre ses dents.

- Et ces dessins sur la banderoles sont beaux ! fit Tenten. C'est toi qui les as faits Hinata ?

- Euh oui...

- Par contre, la nappe est un peu bizarre, fit Temari. Elle ressemble à...

- SALUT !

Un type bizarre avec un smoking et des lunettes de soleil arriva.

- C'est drôle cette nappe ressembla à Naruto... hahahaha

- Euh t'es qui toi ? fit Temari.

- Il est bizarre, pourquoi il portes des lunettes de soleil la nuit ? demanda en toute logique Tenten.

- Qui c'est ?

- Jamais vu.

- Shino-kun ? risqua Hinata.

- Ouais t'es la seule à me reconnaître... snif...

- Hé regardez ils arrivent ! lança Temari.

Très vite l'endroit fut remplis de beaucoup de personnes en tout genre, quelques verres de saké par-ci, du soho par-là, de la vodka et du bon vieux coca-cola.

- Nan c'est pas possible, le Cola ça pas été commercialisé à Konoha ! fit Naruto. D'ailleurs c'est de la pub !

Bon d'accord on la refait : Très vite l'endroit fut remplis de beaucoup de personnes en tout genre, quelques verres de saké par-ci, du soho par-là, de la vodka et du bon vieux Pepsi.

(Naruto : Elle fait exprès...)

Kiba, Shikamaru et Naruto s'approchèrent dangeureusement des boissons alcollisés, Naruto tendit sa main, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kiba et de Shikamaru "Naruto tu vas l'avoir !", Naruto leva sa main en signe de victoire et posa son autre sur la bouteille de Saké qui ornait la table quand tout à coup une rafale de vent plus vite que l'éclair les fit s'envoler à 5 mètres de la table.

- Héhé ! Les enfants vous êtes trop jeunes ! fit Kakashi de haut en regardant les autres par-terre.

- Pff si on peut même plus se bourrer la geule ! fit Naruto contrarié une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de la table des adultes.

- Naruto, tu t'es jamais bourré la geule, corrigea Kiba

- Ah parce que peut-être toi oui ?

- Non idiot !

- Hé ho calmez-vous, fit Shikamaru.

- LA FERME ! s'écrièrent les deux intéressés.

- Tu sais même pas draguer Temari alors...

- QUOI ?

- Héhéhé...

- JE VAIS TE...

* * *

- Il est beau...

Tenten assise entre Sakura et Hinata regardait avec malice son objectif de la soirée, un beau gosse appelé Neji.

- Ben si tu le trouves beau t'as qu'as aller le voir... apres tout il est dans ton équipe aussi... fit remarquer sagement Sakura.

- Ouais tu peux parler, tu dis ça parce que Sasuke c'est fait la malle !

- Pourquoi on me ressort toujours ça, fit Sakura les larmes aux yeux.

Une tornade verte s'amena près des filles. Coupant le souffle de ces denières.

- Lee, même dans une fête tu garde la couleur verte... ton smoking est bizarrement vert, fit Tenten, une blague à laquelle elle rigola toute seule.

- Sakura-san, fit Lee avec beaucoup de galanterie ! M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, Naruto plissa les yeux, Ino mis la main devant sa bouche, Hinata regarda avec espoir, Kiba haussa un sourcil, Shikamaru murmura un truc genre "c'est chiant", Shino on ne pouvait pas voir son expression, Temari fit un sourire, Gaara se gratta la tête, Kankuro notoyait ses marionettes (les fêtes c'était pas pour lui), Chôji engloutit sa dernière patisserie, Tenten fronça les sourcils, Neji n'eut pas de réaction et Sasuke il s'est fait la malle alors...

- Euh, fit Sakura consciente de tous les regards, pourquoi... pas...

- C'est vrai ? fit Lee avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Oui, je crois...

Lee put donc danser avec Sakura sous les regards venimeux de Naruto et Tenten.

- Euh Tenten ? fit Hinata.

- Quoi... fit-elle maussade.

- Pourquoi es-tu si énervée, tu disait trouver mon cousin beau, mais là c'est pour Lee que tu es fachée...

- Hein ? C'est vrai ça ! OoO!

Gaara regarda tout le monde s'amuser, lui aussi aimerait s'amuser...

- Alors petit fère on s'ennui ? fit Temari en arrivant devant lui.

- Ah Temari, comme se passe ta soirée ?

- Ben cousi-cousa... Y'as pas vraiment d'ambiance, les gars sont trop coincé et les filles trop timide.

"Féministe à mort ma frangine"

- Ben peut-être que tu devrais leurs montrer l'exemple, fit Gaara.

- Tu plaisantes, chuis pas une bête de cirque...

- Oui, je sais, mais par exemple tu pourrais t'occuper de ce garçon qui te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frits

- Gluoups... TT"

* * *

Neji regardait tout le monde assis sur leurs chaises, lui ben ces soirées il y était pas habitué, mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

- Et notre spectacle alors ? fit Neji à Asuma alors qu'il passait par-là.

- Euh demande à Kakashi.

- Kakashi, et notre spectacle, c'est moi qui ait tout supervisé !

- Demande à Kurenai.

- Kurenai, notre spectacle ?

- Euh... claque ? Claquettes ? Aaaaah ! Le spectacle de claquettes ?! C'est pas ici tu t'es gourré d'endroit !

"Bourrée à mort !"

- Tsunade-sama, notre spectacle ?

- Ah... ça... attends ! répondit-elle avec une voix étrangement rauque.

"Elle aussi bourée à mort ! pensa très fortement Neji"

- LES GENS DE KONOHA ! cria Tsunde, tout le monde se tut. Permettez-moi de vous, hic ,présenter le petacle... euh spec, spectacle... de euh... ce jeune garçon euh... Ji truc comme ça, hein Neji ? Bon alors allez-y équipe de... euh voilà quoi...

Le spectacle put avoir lieu, Lee et Tenten endossèrent leurs ignobles habits euh, drôle de costumes et firent le spectacle.

- Ben ouais, pas question de me tourner en ridicule, murmura Neji en regardant ses coéquipiers faire le divertissement.

* * *

- SAKURA-CHAN ! Cria Naruto.

Sakura était en train de parler avec les filles.

- Quoi ?

- Tu danses avec moi ! Dis oui ! S'teuh plait !

- Euh...

- Allez euh ! STP !

- T'es vraiment chiant à la fin, t'as qu'as le demander d'un autre façon plus convenable ! Et toc !

- Bouh...

- Euh Lee...

Lee était en train d'écouter avec grande admiration les ébats de Gai.

- LEE ! ROCK LEE !

- Oh ! Naruto ! Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Comment t'as fait poutr inviter Sakura... ?

- Ben je suis allé la voir et l'ai invité.

- Ouais mais pour qu'elle accepte...

- Ah... c'est qu'il faut être gentleman !

- J'entre mal ? Entrez quoi ? T'es quand même pervers ! Sakura me tuerais ! gloups !

- Non ! Gentleman ! Un gentilhomme !

- Mais chuis pas méchant, même que je les arrêtes...

- Non, c'est que tu dois être plus euh, galant !

- Gars lent ? Ah ouais, chuis trop rapide peut-être... humm je comprend...

- Oui quelque chose comme ça...

- Ouais ! Chouette ! Merci Lee ! T'es vachement sympa !

* * *

- Sasuke s'est tiré... c'est un traitre, un idiot !

- Ouais, il était tellment beau, chuis vraiment triste, quel gachis !

- Il a peut-être pris la grosse tête !

- Tu m'étonnes avec toutes les filles qui lui couraient après !

Sakura alla se resservir du jus de mangue, elle entendit la conversation de quelques filles à côté.

- On dit qu'il s'est allié à Orochimaru...

- Ouais, quel con ! Pourquoi les types les plus beau son les plus méchants ?

- Quel lâche !

BAM !

La main de Sakura partit toute seule. La fille encore sous le choc porta sa main à sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir ! Allez ! Dis-moi ! Tu ne connaissait pas Sasuke-kun ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il souffrait ! Mais tu n'es qu'un égoiste ! Une idiote qui pense comme toute les autres idiotes du monde ! Tu ne connais rien à Sasuke-kun alors avant de le juger ferme-là !

- Pff, c'est toi la fille qui était dans son équipe ? T'as même pas pu le convaincre, de rester, quelle nulle, fit la fille avait reçut la gifle avec un regard remplis de haine.

- Je... Ce n'est pas ça qui compte, mais les gens qui ne connaissent rien à l'histoire se taisent, car ils n'ont rien à dire ! Du vent ! Faux-culs ! Je vous interdit de dire du mal de Sasuke-kun !

Les filles partirent vite fait devant l'agressivité de Sakura.

Naruto se trouvait dans le chemin de Sakura, il était aller lui demander de danser avec lui, mais il se ravisa... de toutes façons, elle oublirais jamais Sasuke alors...

- Naruto-kun, tu ne devrais pas trainer au milieu de la piste de danse... fit timidement Hinata.

- Oh ! C'est toi Hinata ? Dis, ça te dirais pas de danser avec moi ?

- Oh... !

* * *

Kiba était assit entre Choji et Shikamaru.

- Ce Naruto comment ose-t-il !

- C'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à l'inviter en premier, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Mais... !

- Choji tu vas inviter une fille à danser ?

- Euh...

- De toutes façon elles sont sources de problèmes, tu verras, toutes manipulatrices et...

- Hé ! C'est pas sympa de dire ça !

Temari passait par-là.

- Tiens, ben voyons, si jamais une fille m'invitais je mourrais de honte, c'est aux hommes de prendre les initiatives !

(Kiba : Euh... Choji ?)

- Tu danses avec moi alors ? proposa Temari avec un air amusé.

- ... !

Kiba et Choji auraient pu mourir de leurs fou rire.

* * *

Bon je sais c'est une peu bizarre surement, mais la suite va suivre ! 


	4. La fete : Part2

**Fête à Konoha**

**Auteur : **Takomaki

**Genre : **Humour

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... si seulement je pouvais m'en approprier!

**Blabla :** Oups cette fic est vraiment un bordel incommensurable... je m'excuse pour les énormes fautes de frappes qu'il y a dans les chapitres précédents. Bon voilà la suite, j'essaie de garder l'esprit taré! ;)

_Chap4 : La fête Part 2_

Lee, avait entendu le discours de Sakura, il savait qu'il n"avait aucune chance avec elle, mais quand même il lui témoignait un immense respect et réciproquement pas comme...

- Lee, idiot, regarde où tu vas ! Tu aurais pu salir ma belle robe !! Hé ! Tu m'entends ?

Tenten pris Lee par le col et le secoua violemment.

- Tu m'entends là ? demanda Tenten furieuse.

- Pauvre Lee tu vas le tuer comme ça, fit Neji en arrivant et en esquissant un sourire.

- Euh... c'est qu'il veut jamais m'écouter... tu sais bien Neji !

- Hé ho ! Lee ? fit Neji.

- Hein ? Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda Lee comme s'il débarquait d'un rêve.

Silence.

Neji s'en alla une fois Lee réveillé, mais Tenten hésita à le suivre.

- De toutes façons y'a que Neji qui m'écoutes ! cria Tenten aux oreilles de Lee.

Elle rejoint Neji.

- Euh Neji...

- Hein ? Tu me parlais ?

"Ils le font express !!" pensa Tenten agacée.

- Dis Neji, est-ce que euh... tu sais ça te dirais pas de...

- Lee est encore dans les nuages... Il va encore se faire bousculer.

- C'est sûrement à cause de Sakura, elle occupe tout son esprit, fit Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui c'est sûr, je crois qu'il a besoin de toi...

- Hein ?

- Il n'y as que toi pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas ! ajouta Neji avec un sourire.

- Je... euh... tu as raison !! Je vais le ramener dans ce monde !!

Elle partit sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se prendre une veste.

- Désolé Tenten , murmura Neji.

- HELLO !

- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'étais pas entrain de danser avec Hinata ? (tiens il dit plus Hinata-sama ?)

- Euh ouais mais... Et toi tu n'as pas accepté de sortir avec la petite Tenten !

- Naruto je te signales qu'elle a un an plus que toi...

- Euh ouais les calculs c'est pas pour moi...

Ino discutait avec animation dans un groupe de filles et de garçons.

- Euh Ino...

- Oh Choji !! Mais où est Shikamaru ?

- hahahaha Shika- shikama, shikamaru hahahahahahahahaahaha

- Euh pourquoi tu rigoles tant ?

- Hahaha, il est en mauvaise, hahahaha posture ! Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha...

- Comment ça ?

- C'est cette fille, hahahahaha ! Trop drole ! Avec Kiba on est mort de rire ! Hahahahaha

- D'accord mais quelle fille ?

- Celle, hahahaha, de, hahahaha, Su... suna !!

- Temari ?!

Dans le coin des adultes c'était animé aussi, Tsunade racontait des idioties, Jiraiya racontait à Kakashi ses exploits dont il s'était inspiré pour écrire le "Icha-cha" ou "Paradis du batifolage", Anko criait haut et fort qu'elle était un vampire, Asuma et Kurenai faisaient une chorégraphie totalement stupide.

- Et cette fois où je poursuivait Tsunade pour voir si elle avait de la poitrine, on a percuté Orochimaru et on est tombé dans le lac !! fit Jiraiya hilare. Qu'est-ce qu'on as pu rigoler !!

- Orichimaru, il a rigolé ? demanda Tsunade avec un air de "je réfléchis".

- Euh je crois pas, mais moi par contre j'ai bien rigolé !

- Imbécilé ! fit Tsunade en envoyant un verre sur la figure de Jiraiya. C'est à cause de toi que Orochimaru est partit ! Tu ne lui prêtais aucune attention !

- Parce que toi tu lui en prêtais ? Il était plutôt bizarre, lui !

- Ben ouais avec ses yeux de serpents, sa peau blanche comme la mort et ses cheveux trop noir !

- Hummm je comprends... alors c'est pour ça qu'il est partit, c'était un type sensible, il se sentait seul et discriminé !

- Ouais ben avec tes conneries, l'attention était toujours sur toi comme cet imbécile jaune là-bas !

- Et les femmes sont terrifiantes, comme cette petite fille ! (petite ?)

- Grrr...

- Mais bon... Orochimaru, il a quand même pas rigolé?! coupa Kakashi curieux.

Tsunade et Jiraya le regardèrent surpris.

- Orochimaru... rigoler... hahahahaha!

- Hahahaha! C'est la meilleure!

***

- Alors ? Tu réponds ? Parce que sinon j'ai autre chose à faire ! fit Temari avec l'air faussement détaché.

- Euh, je... quoi ? Tu le fais exprès pour me ridiculiser ! fit Shikamaru entre ses dents.

- Noooon ! Pas du tout ! Je... et puis zut ! Crois ce que tu veux !

Cette fois c'est le teint de Temari qui vira au rouge.

- Bon ben Shika, t'y vas ou pas ? fit Kiba. Si t'y vas je demandes à Hinata de venir danser avec moi ! Hahahaha !

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais !

- T'es con alors !

- Et moi je suis un papier peint ? lança Temari se sentant ignorée.

Shikamaru gromela. Bien sur qu'il avait envie d'être avec Temari mais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait accepté !

- D'accord, j'ai compris, bon allez salut...

- Attends ! s'écria Shikamaru.

- Quoi ?

- Je...

- Oui ?

- Y'a trop de monde ici, fais chier...

- ...

- Je... ok d'accord... lâcha finalement Shikamaru à Temari dans un soupir.

- Salaud ! Je vais devoir inviter Hinata ! s'écria Kiba apeuré.

- Niark !

***

- Oh je rêve il va danser avec elle !!! s'exclama Ino furieuse.

- Oui... fit Choji.

- Ben quoi ?

- Euh...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as t'en pinçais pour Temari ?

- Et toi pour Shika ?

- Non mais ça va pas !!

- Alors c'est bon !

- Euh...

- Si ça te tente, on peut euh...

- Aller danser ?

- Euh...

- Bah pourquoi pas...

- Cool !

***

Hinata assise avec Sakura discutaient.

- Oh Kiba-kun...

- Ouais... euh...

- Ah, je vais voir ce que fous ce con de Naruto ! fit soudain Sakura en se levant.

- Sakura... murmura Hinata.

- Euh Hinata... coupa Kiba mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiba-kun ?

- Tu sais... ça te dirais pas de...

- Euh... vas-y continue...

- Hinata tu veux pas venir danser avec moi ?

- Oh !

***

Naruto et Sakura discutaient.

- Naruto hé tu trouves pas que y'a plus d'ambiance, tout le monde danses !

- Ouais sakura-chan....

- Ah j'ai compris, c'est bon je t'accorde une danse !

- Ah ouais ? Cool !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête Kiba ?

- Euh... je sais pas... mais... ah ! je vois ! fit-elle soudainement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Une prédiction ?

PAF

- Mais non IDIOT ! J'ai compris un truc !

- Quoi ?

- En réalité t'aime bien Hinata !

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire... elle est gentille...

- Mais ça t'énerve que Kiba danse avec elle !

- C'est bizarre Sakura-chan que tu me dises ça...

- J'ai raison !

- Hé...ben... chais pas...

- Quel nul!

- Hein ? C'est pas gentil !

- Mais si c'est drôle !


	5. La fete : Part3 : Disputes

**Fête à Konoha**

**Disclamer : **Naruto est a son auteur que l'on connait tous de nom.

**Note : **Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai arrêté le chapitre précédent d'un coup comme ça...

***

_Chap 4 : La fête Part3 : Le temps des disputes_

_Naruto et Sakura discutaient._

_- Naruto hé tu trouves pas que y'a plus d'ambiance, tout le monde danses !_

_- Ouais sakura...._

_- Ah j'ai compris, c'est bon je t'accorde une danse !_

_- Ah ouais ? Cool ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu sais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête Kiba ?_

_- Euh... je sais pas... mais... ah ! je vois ! fit-elle soudainement._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Une prédiction ? T'es voyante?_

_PAF_

_- Mais non IDIOT ! J'ai compris un truc !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- En réalité t'aime bien Hinata !_

_- J'ai jamais dit le contraire... elle est gentille..._

_- Mais ça t'énerve que Kiba danse avec elle !_

_- C'est bizarre Sakura que tu me dises ça..._

_- J'ai raison !_

_- Hé...ben... chais pas..._

_- Quel nul!_

_- Hein ? C'est pas gentil !_

_- Mais si c'est drôle !_

- Tu sais bien Sakura que c'est toi que j'aime!!! hurla Naruto.

Soudain tout le monde s'arrêta de danser.

- OH! Une déclaration d'amour! s'écria Tsunade surprise.

- Imbécile, siffla Sakura entre ses dents. Tu viens de me foutre la plus grande honte de toute ma vie!

- Une réponse! Une réponse! Une réponse! scanda la foule mué par un mouvement commun.

Tsunade fit un signe à ses compagnons de cuite, et ils arrivèrent en troupe vers la Naruto et Sakura.

- Je te parie 500 billets si Sakura lui en mets une! proposa Tsunade à Jiraya.

- Pfff, t'as toujours été nulle pour les paris! Moi je dis que Sakura danse au moins avec lui!

- Moi je parie que Sakura s'en va en courant, annonça Kakashi.

- Allez Naruto! encouragea Jiraya.

- Une réponse! Une réponse! continua la foule en chœur.

- Putain, ils me sortent par les trous de nez... murmura Sakura énervée.

- Tu voulais pas danser? demanda Naruto.

- Espèce d'idiot! J'allais danser avec toi mais si tu ne m'avais pas humiliée comme ça je t'aurais accordée une danse!

Et elle s'enfuit en courant.

- Passez la monnaie, lança Kakashi en jubilant.

De son côté Hinata avait observé tout le spectacle et arrêta de danser.

- Désolée Kiba, je dois y aller...

Elle aussi partit sous le regard déçue de son partenaire de danse.

***

- Y'en a qui savent tout faire rater.

- Ouais c'est galère, ils foutent la honte à tout le monde.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi ils se prennent autant la tête.

- C'est sûr, tout pourrais être plus simple.

Temari et Shimaru commentaient le spectacle qu'avaient donné Naruto et Sakura.

- Tiens c'est bizarre, au moins on est d'accord sur un point! fit remarquer Temari.

- Ouais c'est sur, je pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible... dit Shikamaru.

- Tout ça c'est la faute des mecs...

- Tout ça c'est la faute des filles...

Silence.

- QUOI?! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

***

Dans la cuisine, il y avait un torrent de larmes.

OUIIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!

Ino assise sur un tabouret pleurait.

- D'abord Sasuke, maintenant Shikamaru! Je n'aurais jamais de premier amoureuuuuuuux!!! Je vais finir seuuule avec trente-six chaaaaaaaat!!!!

Sakura était posée sur un sac de pommes de terres et avec une bouteille de saké à la main qu'elle avait dérobée à Tsunade.

- Toute façon les mecs, c'est tous les mêmes! Hip! dit-elle d'une voix rauque en se balançant bizarrement. En plus y'as pas pire que vos sois-disant amis pour vous foutre la honte de votre vie! Hic!

Hinata était dans un autre coin sous une table.

- Hiii! Je voudrais me faire si petite et disparaitre, être une petite souris et manger du fromageee! Au moins si j'étais une souris, je pourrais être l'animal de compagnie de Narutooo! Snif!

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Temari entra à grands pas les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

- Les filles levez-vous! tonna Temari d'un ton ferme.

Toutes les filles se levèrent d'un bond, mais Sakura tomba en glissant sur une patate et Hinata se cogna la tête contre la table.

- Merde! Fichu patate! Je suppose que t'es une patate mâle, c'est ça? Mister Patate! s'écria Sakura furieuse à l'adresse de la pomme de terre.

- Sakura, laisse tomber... fit Temari agacée.

- Quoi? Mais elle m'as attaquée! se plaignit Sakura. Tu vas voir toi, tu vas finir en chips! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la pomme de terre.

- Ça suffit! ordonna Temari.

Tout à coup la porte se réouvrit avec une fille qui percuta Temari.

- Tenten ! s'écria Hinata surprise entre deux sanglots.

Tenten s'approcha de Hinata et la pris par le col de son kimono.

- Menteuse! Tu m'avais dit que j'avais toutes mes chances! Et c'est fauuuuuux! s'écria Tenten.

- Mais, je... commença Hinata.

- Lâche-la! s'écria Temari en séparant Tenten de Hinata. Tu veux encore que je te brises le dos avec mon éventail ou quoi?

Tenten devint aussi docile qu'un petit chien.

- Bon je suppose qu'on est toutes là parce qu'un enfoiré de mec nous as brisé le cœur non? demanda Temari des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Ouiii!!! répondirent les filles en chœur.

- Bien maintenant si vous suivez mon plan... continua Temari.

- Attends! interrompit Ino. Pourquoi j'écouterais la mégère que tu es?

- Quoi?! fit Temari avec une veine qui bougeait sur la tempe.

- C'est toi la voleuse d'homme!

- Oh! s'exclama Hinata. Et Sakura aussi! Mais je ne me fâches pas contre elle!

- Hein? s'exclama Sakura à son tour.

- Ouais tout ça c'est la faute de Sakura, elle a toujours été ma rivale! s'écria Ino.

- HEY! CALMEZ-VOUS! hurla Temari en faisant trembler les vitres.

Les filles se calmèrent illico.

- Tout ça c'est la faute des mecs! Et si vous suivez mon plan on va se VENGER!! annonça Temari.

- Sasuuuuuukeeeeee!!!!

Sakura et Ino fondirent en larmes sous le regard désespéré de Temari.

***

Dans le coin de la fête, c'était le bordel absolu. Lee avait par erreur bu du saké (encore!) et voulait se battre contre tout le monde. Naruto se faisait accuser par Tsunde de lui avoir volé une bouteille de saké. Neji se faisait harceler par toutes les anciennes fans de Sasuke de porter une perruque et un costume pour lui ressembler afin d'assouvir leurs fantasmes... Chôji avait décidé de gonfler quatre fois plus en une soirée alors il mangeait tout même les emballages de chips. Kakashi essayait de draguer les jeunes filles avec l'argent gagné par le pari, Jiraya dans son dos lui cassait tous ses coup par jalousie. Shikamaru pestait contre les filles dès qu'il en voyait une passer, alors il s'était retrouvé dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bouclier antisocial de vingt mètres. Kiba avait essayé de piquer une bouteille de Asuma et s'était retrouvé littéralement ligoté à un arbre avec Akamaru qui aboyait à tout va. Anko croyait qu'en buvant du vin elle buvait du sang et effrayait tout le monde en surgissant à l'improviste derrière les gens. Kurenai dansait à moitié nue sous les regards avides de Iruka, Shino et Konohamaru qui s'était incrusté à la fête. Soudain une explosion arrêta tout le beau monde. Que pouvait-il bien se passer en provenance de la cuisine?

_à suivre..._


End file.
